


Рассвет

by Anonymous



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На ключ "рассвет, нф, юмор". Юмора не вышло, но если хорошенько прищуриться, наверное, можно разглядеть преслэш.





	Рассвет

Если бы Саймон услышал про механика, который «просто умеет договариваться с машинами», до Академии — до того, как от Ривер стали приходить эти странные письма, до того, как Саймону пришлось её похищать и всего, что он выяснил, пока готовился к похищению — он бы в лучшем случае счёл, что это такой оборот речи. Тогда ему бы и в голову не пришло, что подобное утверждение можно воспринимать всерьёз.  
Впрочем, тогда он не только не имел представления об Академии и даже той малой толике её тайн, о которых узнал теперь, но и не был знаком с мисс Кейли Фрай, не встречал капитана Рейнольдса и не летал на «Серенити».  
В том, что Кейли знает тысячу и один способ уговорить «Серенити» протянуть ещё немножко на честном слове и изношенных запчастях, сомневаться не приходилось: видавший виды «светлячок» чинили куда реже, чем он того требовал и уж тем более заслуживал. Капитан обожал свой корабль, но почему-то добрая половина их околозаконных делишек не приносила ожидаемого дохода, а редкие детали никто не стремился отдавать даром. Рейнольдс ждал от корабля и механика невозможного, и они, как могли, выполняли капитанскую волю, но иногда даже их совместных усилий оказывалось недостаточно.  
Именно по этой причине они оказались вынуждены сесть на Рассвете.  
— Как-как? — переспросил Мэл, заглядывая в каталог через плечо Уоша и и недоверчиво щурясь.  
— Рассвет, — с удовольствием повторил тот и продолжил наставительным тоном, явно цитируя тот же источник: — Назван так из-за особенного состава атмосферы, благодаря которому восходы местного солнца…  
Мэл нетерпеливо махнул рукой:  
— А хорошие ремонтные мастерские, у которых мы найдем нужные детали, в составе местного порта есть?  
Уош обижено щелкнул клавишами:  
— Целых три большие и россыпь помельче. Вокруг Рассвета высокая концентрация астероидов, поэтому суда часто получают мелкие, но неприятные повреждения, а сама планета популярна у туристов из-за…  
Не дослушав, Мэл развернулся и широким шагом направился прочь с мостика. Из перехода до них донеслось:  
— Кейли! Собирайся, идём за покупками!  
—…из-за того, что, благодаря неповторимым рассветам, считается самым романтическим местом в этом секторе галактики, — пробурчал Уош себе под нос и покосился на Зои. Та с ласковой улыбкой погладила его по плечу, а до Саймона запоздало дошло, что статья каталога оказалась на экране не просто так. Он мысленно пожелал им удачи: увольнительная на планету, чтобы полюбоваться рассветом — это не так уж и много, но в последнее время решения Рейнольдса относительно жизни команды были порой совершенно непредсказуемы.  
Сам Саймон никакого интереса к местным рассветам не испытывал, но его мнением, как и мнением остальных, поинтересоваться забыли: в четыре утра пришёл вызов от капитана с требованием явиться во второй шаттл. Так, во всяком случае, сообщила Саймону Ривер, растолкав брата. Саймон торопливо собрался, ругаясь вполголоса — но все ещё совершенно цензурно — подхватил чемоданчик и поспешил на зов. Рассвет был мирной и вполне цивилизованной планетой, но Рейнольдс ухитрялся находить неприятности в самых неожиданных местах…  
На шаттле Саймона никто не встретил, чему он совершенно не удивился. Добравшись до главной каюты, он распахнул двери… и обомлел. Убранством каюта по-прежнему уступала шаттлу Инары, но в центре красовался сервировочный столик с фруктами и бутылкой в серебристом ведерке, вокруг столика валялись живописно рассыпанные подушки, а с большого панарамного окна, обращенного на восток, предусмотрительно сняли обычно закрывающие его прагматичные рулонные ставни.  
— А мне всегда говорили, что истинные леди никогда не приходят вовремя, — донесся откуда-то из глубины шаттла голос Рейнольдса. — Выходит, я все же был прав, и…  
Он появился в дверях кабины с двумя тонкими хрустальными бокалами в руках и застыл, осекшись на полуслове. Саймон подозревал, что видит на лице капитана точное отражение своих собственных чувств.  
Первым если не опомнился, то заговорил Рейнольдс:  
— А где Инара?  
Этот вопрос запоздало поставил все на свои места. Даже странно, как Саймон не понял всё сразу. Ну, или почти всё.  
— Она ещё не вернулась, — ответил он, продолжая разглядывать стол с угощением, потом все же заставил себя поднять взгляд и посмотреть капитану в лицо: — Простите, вы явно не меня ждали. И в услугах врача не нуждаетесь.  
— Врача? — Мэл выглядел ещё более озадаченным. Он шагнул к столику и поставил бокалы.  
— Ривер, — объяснил Саймон со вздохом. — Она разбудила меня, говорила про шаттл, про вас и что-то про сердце… Наверное, я не так её понял.  
Ему показалось, что Рейнольдс при его словах слегка покраснел.  
— А Инара, значит, не возвращалась? — повторил он.  
Саймон молча покачал головой.  
Мэл обвёл каюту ещё одним взглядом: грустным, немного растерянным и полным странной насмешки. Потом едва слышно хмыкнул и посмотрел на Саймона как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Хотите полюбоваться рассветом, док? — предложил он и широким жестом очертил столик, окно и подушки. — Раз уж вас подняли без причины, хоть удовольствие получИте. Я даже избавлю вас от своего общества, чтобы оно было полным. Хотите, и сестру к вам отправлю?  
Остаться здесь вдвоем с Ривер. Закрыть двери, ведущие на корабль, сесть перед окнами, представить, что это круизная яхта и они празднуют выпуск Ривер и повышение Саймона… Но в ушах по-прежнему звучал неразборчивый шепот сестры, а перед глазами стоял странно уязвимый взгляд Мэла.  
— Останьтесь, — неожиданно для себя сказал Саймон. — Ривер наверняка спит, а одному всего этого… — он указал подбородком на столик, фрукты и окно, за которым только-только начинало понемногу светлеть, — одному этого слишком много.


End file.
